


[podfic] Look At Me

by reena_jenkins



Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [10]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "You," said Lex, the minute he came in the door that night, "are a huge goddamn cliche."
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674211
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	[podfic] Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [toomuchplor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchplor/pseuds/toomuchplor). Log in to view. 



****

****Title:** [Look At Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/355722)  
**

****Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchplor/profile)[toomuchplor](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchplor/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Fandom:** Smallville

 **Pairing:** Clark Kent/Lex Luthor

 **Length:** 00:06:16

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/11%20\(SV\)%20_Look%20At%20Me_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (04:01:10, 466.5 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
